Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn is an upcoming American animated Comic science fiction Superhero film. The film is part of the Disney Reborn Multiverse while serving as a remaster of the 2000 direct-to-video film Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, conjoining it with its television sequel series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command while featuring some flashbacks. It stars the voice talents of Tim Allen and Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear, Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova, Larry Miller as XR, Jack Black (replacing Stephen Furst) as Booster Munchapper, Wayne Knight as Emperor Zurg, Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter, Brad Garrett as Torque, Nikki Cox as Petra Hammerhold, and Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula. Plot As a framing device, Andy's toys watch a VHS copy of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn, much to Rex's excitement. Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter are searching for the three missing Little Green Men (L.G.M.), a noosphere-dwelling race serving as Star Command's Universe Protection Unit's scientists. They discover the lost L.G.M. in a hidden outpost belonging to Evil Emperor Zurg. Buzz and Warp break in and rescue the L.G.M., and a battle breaks out with Zurg's robots while they escape. Zurg triggers the self-destruct mechanism; Warp gets pinned under wreckage and forces Buzz to leave just before the explosion happens, presumably killing Warp. Blaming himself for Warp's death, Buzz refuses a new partner, but is given a Star Command recruit, Princess Mira Nova, whom Commander Nebula trains. With the power of "ghosting", Nova is nearly invulnerable. Buzz reiterates his refusal to endanger another partner, despite Nebula's forceful assertion Buzz must not work alone. Buzz later rescues a shy janitor named Booster from being fired. In Zurg's fortress, his new second-in-command, Agent Z, is given a robotic arm that becomes a variety of weapons to be used for later. Zurg learns of a huge orb on the L.G.M. homeworld called the Uni-Mind, responsible for the telepathic link between them; he sends his robots to capture it. The L.G.M. build a robot soldier called XR, who is offered to Buzz as a partner as he can be repaired after any damage and can learn from him. They get a telepathic message about Zurg's attack. When Buzz and XR arrive on the L.G.M. planet, they are confronted by Agent Z, who destroys XR while the Uni-Mind is stolen by Zurg. Unable to think clearly, the L.G.M. rebuild XR, but with a mind of his own. Commander Nebula decides to launch a full-scale assault on Planet Z, but Mira says a solo ranger could go to stop Zurg with the prototype Alpha-One. Nebula dismisses the idea, deciding to launch the full-scale assault with maximum amounts of power. Zurg corrupts the Uni-Mind, so he can use it to control minds, while his scientists start making a "Mega-Ray" to use the corrupted Uni-Mind to bend entire populations of people to Zurg's will. Mira steals the Alpha-One prototype spacecraft to fight Zurg. Buzz pursues Mira in his own craft, not realizing Booster and XR are inside it, having entered it to play make-believe. Eventually, Buzz catches Mira and stores Alpha-One in his spaceship's cargo bay; Booster and XR are discovered also. Zurg's Mega-Ray subverts several planets in quick succession before turning it on Star Command. Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR discover all of the staff have been suborned by Zurg; they flee in Buzz's Star Cruiser. Zurg uses Star Command's entire arsenal, planting a bomb on Buzz's ship. Buzz and the others escape in the Alpha-One just before the bomb detonates, destroying the cruiser. Zurg presumes Buzz dead. Booster accidentally causes the ship to crash-land on Planet Z. There, Buzz insists on finishing the mission alone and orders the others to leave. Buzz fights Agent Z, but he is shocked when Agent Z removes his helmet, revealing himself as Warp Darkmatter. Taking advantage of Buzz's momentary confusion, Warp knocks him out and delivers him to Zurg. Warp explains that he faked his death at the beginning of the film and was secretly working for Zurg for years as a double agent. When Zurg mocks Buzz, Buzz responds by dictating his "final log entry". Zurg and Warp watch in amusement, but Mira, Booster and XR hear Buzz's surrender and his final entry, which includes a coded plea for help. Zurg plans to use the Mega-Ray on Buzz, but XR and Booster arrive in time to rescue him as it fires. Booster and Mira destroy Warp's mechanical arm after Booster lands on him. Buzz and Zurg face each other; Zurg thinks he has won, but Buzz and his three friends surround Zurg and pronounce him under arrest. Zurg escapes through a distraction. Booster and XR capture Warp and leap from Zurg's now-exploding tower. Mira uses her "ghosting" power to take Buzz to the core of the Uni-Mind and restore it to normal, freeing the suborned peoples and leaving Zurg momentarily helpless. The unity of the L.G.M. is restored and Warp is arrested. Buzz, having at last admitted that he cannot work alone, creates a new team called "Team Lightyear" with XR, Mira and Booster, all newly decorated with Star Command's highest commendation. They fly to the galaxy and shout "To infinity and beyond!" Zurg's Hornets spring Torque from a prison transport and have him brought to Planet Z. While Torque is on Planet Z, Zurg has the Grubs place a cell-separating device on Torque that enables him to make clones of himself. Star Command is directly in the path of an asteroid field. Team Lightyear responds to the emergency and starts to destroy the asteroids, but they keep on coming. The source of the attack is an evil, female, Big-Headed alien known as Gravitina, the Mistress of Mass...and she has a big crush on Buzz. After a series of high tech robberies, the team decides to put XR as bait to lure the robber, who turns out to be a previous experimental robotic ranger XL, who was deactivated, but he ambushes and kidnaps the commander after which the team rushes to save him and disable the robot again. Booster sneaks in an exponentially growing plant from Riason that behaves like a monster; XR sneaks in children for private tours of Star Command; Mira, instead of completing her paperwork, throws it in the trash and Buzz is charged with hunting a spy on Star command. When the ambassador of Gargantua announces his intent to join the Galactic Alliance, a few extremists try to stop and assassinate him before doing so and Buzz and his team get charged with his protection. Worsening matters at hand is a new recruit who makes Booster insecure. After Team Lightyear rescues a mysterious box from a cargo freighter that is under attack by Warp Darkmatter, they bring the box back to Star Command, unaware that they are actually falling right into Zurg's evil trap. The box contains a robotic energy vampire named NOS-4-A2, who was created by Zurg to destroy Star Command by using his ability to control any machine he bites, including XR. Zurg shows off his latest invention, capable of destroying planets at freewill, on Tradeworld. When the Galactic President refuses to negotiate with Zurg, he retaliates by destroying Tangea, Mira's home planet. However, Team Lightyear soon discovers that the deadly weapon isn't all what it seems to be. While checking up on a wildlife researcher living on a Wildlife planet, 42 crashes. With the ship damaged, the team has to stay there until repairs are complete. While on the planet, Booster gets kidnapped by poachers. After a conflict with Warp Darkmatter, Buzz realizes that he has an implant in his neck that cannot be removed, due to the potential security risk he is suspended from duty. It is also determined that a similar implant is in Warp Darkmatter's neck and they try to figure out what to do with it. Buzz and XR respond to an emergency distress call that sends them to the planet Sentilla looking for a downed cargo ship full of V-Class Hyper Bombs. Little do they know that the call is just a ruse to lure them to the planet for the amusement of Rentwhistle Swack and his client Klerm. XL kidnaps XR and steals a vital component of his. Feeling depressed and neglected, XR runs off to Tradeworld in an attempt to be properly fixed, but only runs into more trouble. While saving a tour shuttle from a star that's going nova, Team Lightyear crash lands in a desert on an unexplored alien planet named Roswell. Booster is separated from the others during the crash and crashes unnoticed and meets a little alien girl named Becky. The others however are seen by the military and taken to an army base and both Buzz and Mira are classified as invading aliens (since XR is a robot). Working together, the two of them along with Becky's father the sheriff must rescue the others and get Team Lightyear off the planet. The president of the Galactic Alliance gets trapped in a prison planet called PC-7 when galactic criminals take control. Whilst on vacation, Buzz is kidnapped, brainwashed and finds himself working as an office clerk under the name 'Flip Faxtone'. Team Lightyear soon discovers Klerm is behind this and is using Buzz's thoughts to strengthen his latest invention, the Klerm Slambots. Cruiser 42 chases a criminal spacecraft flying at dangerous speeds. As their quarry start to outpace them, Mira grabs Booster's jetpack and launches out of 42's launch tubes, managing to catch up and ghost through the enemy spacecraft, seizing control. Team Lightyear later celebrate with other Space Rangers at Cosmo's Mira's first anniversary as a Space Ranger. However, Lord Angstrom gatecrashes Mira's anniversary party to inform that she is getting married to Fop Doppler next day. Mira manages to find a loophole in Tangean laws, requiring the suitor to perform any challenge she chooses; she challenges Doppler to pass the Ranger Academy. To her dismay, Doppler passes through with flying colors, becoming a full-fledged Ranger with multiple commendations. On Tangea, Team Lightyear is immediately suspicious about Angstrom's intentions of the ceremony, which turns out to be a plot to seize the throne of Tangea from Mira's father with the aid of the Grounders. As Angstrom declares that he will be the one to make the ridiculous laws and traditions and dares anyone to challenge him, as Team Lightyear reveal themselves to be disguised as bridesmaids and leap into action. Doppler then tears off his suits, revealing his Ranger uniform underneath and joins the fighting, before performing the final blow by shooting down a chandelier to crash onto Angstrom. As Angstrom is carried away, Buzz gets King Nova to thank him for saving his kingdom, promising it would only hurt his pride for a minute. He then requests Nova to try and build some doors into the palace in case they need to save the Tangeans again. Mira then complements Doppler on his heroic performance. Doppler confesses that he could get used to being a Ranger if they didn't have to be married. XR then states that he's found another obscure rule, saying that the proposer can withdraw his proposal, getting King Nova to agree that his kingdom does have too many rules. Elated to be a Ranger once more, Mira kisses XR on the dome, before he reveals that he made the whole thing up. Doppler then flies off, making a poor imitation of Buzz's "To infinity and beyond!" Smugglers are interrupting the flow of Crystals being mined from the watery planet Bathyos. The Crystals are needed for Crystal Fusion Propulsion and Bathyos has the Galaxy's largest supply. Team Lightyear is called in to investigate, which angers some Bathyosians who have formed a group called BAAB, or Bathyosians Against Air Breathers. When Brain Pod #13 goes AWOL, Emperor Zurg calls on Shiv Kitall to hunt him down. At the same time, Commander Nebula gives the order to Team Lightyear to take a vacation while Buzz goes after him alone. Mira is angry that she feels underestimated and wants to stop him. When she, Booster and XR search for information on him, he has their first encounter with the rookies and defeats them easily, telling them to not go after him. They do not give up on catching him, so they chase after his ship, and he still tells them to get lost. When both ships get shot down by Zurg, they meet face to face again. Mira orders Shiv to surrender, but then Shiv removes his mask, and then Team Lightyear understands why the mission is classified; Shiv is Buzz. While hiding in a secret safehouse, Mira deduces that Shiv is Buzz's alter ego, enabling him to smuggle out defectors from Zurg's empire to put in witness protection while falsely reporting to the Evil Emperor on the "successful" termination of his target. While Team Lightyear tries to escape, they are confronted by another Shiv Katall, who is in fact Commander Nebula, who helps them escape. Once they are safely aboard Star Cruiser 42, Nebula explains that he was the first Shiv Katall before passing his alter ego to Buzz. Now that the truth is known to Zurg, they decide to retire Shiv. However, Booster takes on the mask and a matching formfitting armor as he signs up as Zurg's bounty hunter, with the Evil Emperor easily being taken in by him. Mira, Booster, and XR are all nominated for the 'Rookie Of The Year' award. Zurg creates a new matter transporter whilst the three become more competitive with each other to impress Buzz the most, leaving them in more than a sticky situation. Buzz's co-workers believe that their leader is beginning to crack under the pressure of constantly being on guard against Zurg. They send him to a doctor who recommends vacation time. Buzz is sent to the relaxing planet Rhizone for some R & R. However it seems Buzz was right as Zurg is preparing an attack on that exact planet. Team Lightyear will Return soon... Cast * Tim Allen and Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear A famed Space Ranger known for heroism and bravery. Buzz often suggests that his arch-villain Emperor Zurg is behind every evil plot and is often proven correct. ** Warburton also voices the LGMs *** Jeff Pidgeon as the LGMs in Andy's room * Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova The Princess of the planet Tangea and is also a Space Ranger as Buzz's co-pilot and second-in-command. * Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg The sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance and the archenemy of Buzz Lightyear, who is also the ruler of Planet Z. * Larry Miller as XR The robotic Space Ranger, who was built by the LGMs as a possible partner for Buzz Lightyear. * Jack Black as Booster Munchapper A native from the planet Jo-Ad and a former simple janitor at Star Command, who dreams of becoming a Space Ranger. He later becomes a partner of Buzz Lightyear. Black replaces Stephen Furst, who faded away on June 2017. * Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter / Agent Z A former Space Ranger and partner of Buzz Lightyear, who had been secretly working for Zurg since his academy days as a double agent. * Kerri Kenney as Gravitina A large-headed female villain with mental control over gravity, who is one of Zurg's allies. * Steve Hytner as Ty Parsec The infamous old comrade of Buzz Lightyear, who is fed up with Buzz always coming to his rescue. * Michael Showalter as Plasma Boy Petra Hammerhold's boyfriend and currently training to become a Space Ranger. * Brad Garrett as Torque An alien villain, who committed crimes of terrorism, smuggling, arson, and unpaid parking tickets. After being freed from a prison transport by Zurg's Hornets, the Grubs implanted a cell-separation device upon his chest. Torque then possesses the ability to create duplicate versions of himself. * Nikki Cox as Petra Hammerhold Senator Hammerhold's daughter. She is in a relationship with Plasma Boy and currently training to become a Space Ranger. * Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula The commander of Star Command and Buzz Lightyear's superior, known for his short temper and no-nonsense attitude. * Roz Ryan as Madam President Head of the Galactic Alliance. Her real name is unknown. * Jim Cummings as Senator Aarrfvox A Shragorakian senator. * Dan Castellaneta as a Bathyosian senator. * Corey Burton as Senator Hammerhold Petra Hammerhold's father. * Bobcat Goldthwait as XL XR's predecessor (and technically older brother), who was shut down due to his villainous attitude. When he was reactivated by Zurg, XL rebuilt himself into a larger, more powerful robot with cutting edge (and stolen) robot parts. * Kevin Michael Richardson as a Space Ranger * Frank Welker as: ** Grubs Zurg's equivalents to the LGMs of Star Command (though far less competent). ** Senator Phlegmex A slime-emitting senator. ** Self Destruct ** Ranger #1 ** Cadet Flarn * Charles Kimbrough as: ** Brain Pod #29 ** Rhizomian Man * Cindy Warden as: ** Technician ** Computer Voice * Sean Hayes as Brain Pod #13 * Jennifer Bailey as Rhizomian Woman Andy's room * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody A 1950s old traditional pull string cowboy doll, and Andy's favorite toy. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep A porcelain figurine merged to resemble three sheep, who is Woody's romantic interest. * Joan Cusack as Jessie A cowgirl doll, and part of the Woody's Round Up gang. Jessie is also Buzz Lightyear's girlfriend. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm A wisecracking realist piggy bank with a cork in his belly in place of a stopper. * Wallace Shawn as Rex An excitable large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head Mr. Potato Head's wife and female counterpart. Unlike her husband, Mrs. gets sweet and not hot-headed or impatient. * Dee Bradley Baker as Sarge The gung-ho commander of an army of plastic toy soldiers from Bucket O Soldiers. * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy A squeeze toy penguin with a red bow tie. Non-speaking characters * Wirewolf A Space Ranger clone of Ty Parsec that patrolled the planet Canis Lunis until an attack from NOS-4-A2. * Hornets Zurg's robotic foot soldiers, extremely expendable, lousy shots and always get vaporized in mass numbers by Lightyear's team. * Slinky Dog A toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body. * Mr. Potato Head A doll based on the real-life toy Mr. Potato Head by Playskool. * Bullseye A toy horse. * Rocky Gibraltar A figure of a heavyweight wrestler. * Robot An educational robot toy from Playskool. * Mr. Mike A toy tape recorder and microphone. * Roly Poly Clown A rocking, chiming clown toy with a painted jacket and hands and a party hat. * Troikas A set of five non-talking egg-shaped toys. They are in the style of the Russian doll with a picture of five animals: a dog (largest), a cat (second largest), a duck (medium), a fish (smallest) and a ladybug (second smallest). * Troll A Troll doll with pink hair and a blue bathing suit. He is altered to differentiate from his DreamWorks Animation/Universal counterparts. * Toddle Tots Fire Truck A fire truck toy directly taken from the Little Tikes company piloted by the Fireman Toddle Tots. Production It was confirmed that the film would have the 2000 direct-to-video feature Buzz Lightyear of Star Command in addition the first twenty episodes of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; "The Torque Armada", "Gravitina", "XL", "Little Secrets", "Inside Job", "NOS-4-A2", "The Planet Destroyer", "The Beasts of Karn", "Tag Team", "The Main Event", "The Return of XL", "Strange Invasion", "The Taking of PC-7", "Mindwarp", "Mira's Wedding", "Panic on Bathyos", "Shiv Katall", "Rookie of the Year", "Stress Test" and "A Zoo Out There". While the film uses footage from all of these media, it also incorporates some flashbacks on how did Star Command formed back in the past. Reception Critical response Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn received critical acclaim from both critics and audiences worldwide. The film got a rare "Certified Fresh" 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Soundtrack W.I. P. Sequel A sequel titled Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Revenge of Evil Emperor Zurg will be released soon with much of the cast reprising their roles. Transcript * Main article: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn/Transcript See also * Disney Reborn Multiverse * WindowsMyers2018 * The Lion King Reborn * Finding Marlin Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Films written by WindowsMyers2018 Category:Films Category:Toy Story Category:Upcoming Films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Sci-Fi Comedy films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:Comic science fiction Category:American action comedy films Category:American comic science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Moon Silvight's ideas